The Guardian
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: When new enemies rise against the Caelum Dynasty, the Goddess Etro sends forth the Guardian Lunara to protect Prince Noctis from harm. Things get very dangerous, but at what cost will Noctis pursue his growing feelings for Luna? Summary sucks. NoctisxOC
1. Prologue

**REAL SUMMARY: When young Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum finds that the danger level surrounding his life is growing substantially, the Goddess Etro bestows upon him a beautiful guardian to protect him from the dangers that await. But how can Noctis place her life in danger to defend his if he finds himself falling in love with the beautiful young woman? And how will he allow her to complete her mission if it might mean her leaving him forever? NoctisxOC**

**Okay, yeah, that summary sucks too. -sigh- Btw, FYI the OC will appear in the next chapter. :D**

**Well, Merry Christmas everyone (or just Happy Holidays in general)! Let me know what you think of the prologue. Obviously it's short, but just let me know whether you'd be interested in reading this fanfiction.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII (c) Tetsuya Nomura**  
><strong>Claimer: everything else (c) me<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span> The Beginning

"Chaos will soon befall the world, and he will need protection," a woman said, her head bowed as she was down on one knee before a tall, glowing figure. Her long golden hair shimmered as if starlight was sewn into it. She was dressed in golden valkyrie armour, a plume of gold feathers draping over her right leg. Her azure eyes were downcast in respect of the great goddess before her.

The Goddess of Death Etro nodded slowly. "Send forth the youngest Illunis sister, Celia," she instructed carefully. "I understand that she is just one mission away from becoming a paladin guardian, correct?"

"Yes, my goddess," Celia answered. "If she succeeds in this mission, she will join the ranks of the paladin guardians like the rest of her sisters. I will alert her of your instructions immediately."

Etro looked down upon the Visible World with a sad gaze, the magic mirror reflecting the events of the world. "His journey will be tough, it seems," she said gently. "I will speak to him myself to tell him of his guardian. In the meanwhile, you send for your sister and tell her to go find this prince."

"What is this boy's name, might I ask?" Celia asked curiously as she raised her head.

Waving a graceful hand before the mirror, the image changed to feature a young man with short, spiky black hair and striking blue eyes.

When the goddess spoke next, her voice was soft, as if pitying what circumstances would fall upon the young prince.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

* * *

><p><strong>Have a very Merry ChristmasHappy Holiday ppl!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Fated Meetings

**Enjoy! PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII (c) Tetsuya Nomura**  
><strong>Claimer: everything else (c) me<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Fated Meetings<span>

The young prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was preparing for a grand party that his father was hosting on the top floor of the Caelum building. As the last heir of the Caelum Dynasty, his life was being targeted by many people. But he had seen a strange light during his childhood, and ever since that time, he had been able to use strange, wondrous powers of the crystal. That same crystal lay in the guarded chambers of the Caelum family treasury.

One of his friends, Ignis, was standing by, pushing up his glasses by the bridge before brushing a hand through his light brown hair. "You ready, Noct?" he asked with a sigh. "Your father seems to believe this is a very important party."

"Of course," Noctis responded automatically as he straightened out his designer suit. "We need to make sure that there no problems with the guarding of the crystals, and our enemies are growing day by day. Even though our city is isolated, there's no absolute guarantee that spies haven't infiltrated the city."

"Well, Gladiolus and Prompto are going through the city and checking for bugs," Ignis informed, adjusting the unopened collar of his shirt. "And I will be departing shortly to go and check on the guards defending the crystals. As for _you_, you will be attending the party and not making a fool of yourself."

Noctis scoffed with a grin. "Who do you think I am?" he teased. "Plus, father would be ashamed of me if that happened."

The strategist shrugged it off lightly. "Either way, I believe your father will be expecting me to have some plans thought up in case any enemy troops should try to invade the city," he sighed. "If you happen to see him, let him know that I'll be done those in a couple of hours."

Noctis nodded. "I'll see you later then," he bid. "Try not to get into any trouble."

Ignis smirked. "Speak for yourself, Noct."

xXx

As guests were all being entertained on the lower floor of the glass-walled penthouse of the building, Noctis went up to the higher floor to go see the famous painting of the Goddess Etro. He had overheard various guests talking, and a popular topic of discussion was the painting that was being displayed on the higher floor.

_Well, may as well see what's so great about this painting,_ he thought.

Upon arrival at the last step, he caught sight of a young woman with long blonde hair in a pure white dress also admiring the painting. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned to look at him, the movement elegant and captivating in a way.

"Are you here to see the painting of the Goddess Etro as well?" she asked softly.

Noctis blinked, suddenly aware that it was _he_ who she was addressing, and replied with a mere nod, too shy to speak, as he feared that something stupid would probably come out of his mouth.

She smiled, looking back up at the painting. "In my country, a legend states that the Goddess Etro greets the souls of the dead, and she opens to them the door to the afterlife," she explained.

"Is that so?" he murmured, following her gaze to the painting hanging before them.

The painting was of a woman wrapped in white, looking as if she were sleeping. White tendrils seemed to be flowing from her, and the painting seemed… as if it was an accurate depiction of a world so much unlike the one they've known.

"Yes," the young woman agreed. "The legend also says that when the door to the afterlife opens, the released souls burst out in a streak of light that ascends to heaven. It is also said though that when those near death are able to see that streak of light, they are given power from the Kingdom of the Dead, bestowed upon them by Etro herself. I myself have seen that light before."

Taking a deep breath, Noctis allowed his brain to process this new information for a moment before he walked over to a leather bench and sat down, the mysterious woman also following along.

"I too, have seen this light before," he admitted quietly. "I guess this means we've both have near-death experiences before in our past, right?"

She nodded, a small smile touching her lips. "By the way, my name's Stella," she greeted, "it's nice to meet you."

He dipped his head in return. "Noctis," he replied curtly.

"Well, Noctis, as pleasant as your company has been," Stella said, "I'm afraid I have to go now. But I'll see you around, I guess."

Noctis dipped his head in farewell as he watched the young blonde leave. From there on, with those thoughts of Etro in mind, Noctis kept a silent demeanour for the rest of the party.

xXx

After the party was finished, Noctis was alone, looking up at the painting of Etro, musing over what Stella had said about being bestowed power from the Kingdom of the Dead. Was it possible that what she was saying had some truth in them? Was it possible that Etro had granted Noctis powers through the very crystal his family had sworn to protect for generations?

_"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum_," a ghostly female voice echoed.

In surprise, he looked around, only to find that there was no one there. He could sense that he was the only person in the room, and yet… who was speaking to him?

_"Young Prince Caelum,"_ the voice continued, and Noctis came to realize that the voice was coming from the _painting_. He suddenly noticed there was a faint glow emitting from the painting, and the smoke-like tendrils in the painting were moving ever so slightly, waving from side to side.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud.

_"I am known to your people as the Goddess of Death, Etro,"_ she answered mystically. _"I speak to you for the sake of delivering a very important message."_

His eyes narrowed. "What message?" he demanded. "And what does it have to do with me?"

_"Your life is in danger, young prince,"_ she informed. _"And soon your country will be the epicentre of a great battle for the last crystal that lies under your family's control. And because of this, to you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, I grant upon you the youngest of the seven Illunis sisters. She is a guardian deity, and if she succeeds in this mission, she will become a paladin guardian alongside her sisters."_

Noctis blinked, astounded. In a way, he couldn't help but wonder whether this was all just a dream?

_"Her full name is Lunara in Caelo Illunis," _the goddess told him.

_Lunara of the Moonless Sky,_ Noctis thought in translation.

The painting's glow did not fade as she continued, "_She will be your protector, and perhaps one day you will find her to be someone you want to protect as well. But be warned, Lunara is a guardian deity in human form. Thought she will heal faster than most, she is not immortal. She can still be killed by fatal wounds, so be careful."_

Footsteps approached, and a young woman with long, striking silver hair and gorgeous green eyes came towards him and the painting. She was dressed in a long, elegant dark blue dress, complimenting her fit, curvaceous figure.

"Good evening," she greeted, placing a hand on her chest and bowing. At that moment she couldn't help but trip as a result of both her high heels and long dress, stumbling forward for a moment before straightening herself, flushing profusely in embarrassment.

The goddess couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. _"Lunara, may I present to you the last heir of the Caelum Dynasty, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,"_ she introduced.

Luna smiled at him. "Good evening, Prince Noctis," she said gently, "I am Lunara in Caelo Illunis, but please call me 'Luna'."

_"Like yourself, Prince Noctis,"_ Etro added, "_Lunara can also use the power of the crystals. That, among other powers, all of which you'll come to discover in time. Lunara, I trust you know your mission, and what the reward is should your mission become successful."_

She bowed again, but this time less deep as to prevent herself from tripping. "Yes, my goddess," she agreed. "I will do my best."

_"Well then,"_ the voice sighed in content, "_Caelum, your father will also be alerted of Lunara's arrival, though I'm sure he probably won't be surprised. Either way, I will leave you two be. For now, farewell."_

As the light from the painting faded, both Noctis and Luna could feel that the goddess' presence had disappeared, and they looked at each other.

Not knowing what to say and suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, the prince quickly looked away. Luna smiling, offering a soft chuckle at his obvious discomfort.

This moment would merely mark the beginning of what would become a blissful, blooming relationship of truth and trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! Yes, my OC can kinda be a klutz, but in a way, it's to demonstrate her humanity, so the other characters learn to see her as another person rather than just a "guardian deity". :D<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	3. About Lunara In Caelo Illunis

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Since I've not touched this fanfiction in like… FOREVER, I thought I'd update. **

**To the anonymous reviewer of the last chapter known as "A reader": OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH for your questions/thoughts (and no worries, did not take your review as a flame. ;D)! You made me think a lot about how to proceed, and luckily due to more info about FFVersus13 I've discovered, I totally know (or at least have a better idea) on how to proceed now. So thanks a lot! I hope to hear from you again as the story progresses. :)**

**SO ANYWAY, hope you like this chapter! FYI this chapter is more of character build-up, just so you know a little more about her. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Tetsuya Nomura  
>Claimer: Everything else © me<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: About Lunara In Caelo Illunis<span>

Noctis and Lunara went down to one of the lower floors of the Caelum building towards the private suites and his father's study. Little words had been exchanged between them in the long elevator ride down, mainly as a result of Noctis' shyness and Luna's acknowledgement of it.

_Is this really, _really_ happening to me?_ Noctis thought in disbelief. _And why did Etro say that my father wouldn't be surprised by Luna's presence? What's going on?_

"Prince Noctis," Luna's warm voice suddenly startled him out of his thoughts, "I know my being nearby will seem uncomfortable and awkward for the first little while, but I hope that we can grow to become friends."

He managed a stiff nod, still avoiding her gaze. "Luna," he hesitated as her name rolled off his tongue, "can you tell me a little about yourself?"

The guardian seemed surprised at his directness. "Well, I'm the youngest of seven sisters," she began, "all of which are already full-fledged paladin guardians. I'm the only one left who hasn't yet been promoted."

"What does it mean if you're a 'full-fledged paladin guardian'?" he asked. "What's the difference between that and being a normal guardian?"

She sighed, "Well, one of the perks of being a paladin guardian is being able to cross between the heavenly world and the human world. While in the meanwhile, as a normal guardian, I reside solely in the human world, susceptible to disease… and death. Paladin guardians are gifted with immortality, and their powers become limitless in order to protect the balance between worlds, as well as protect the people who live in this world. Becoming a paladin guardian is both a high honour, as well as a gift."

Noctis nodded in understanding.

"So… you're like some sort of Valkyrie?" he pried.

She shook her head. "As I'm sure you know, Valkyries are the ones who are said to decide who falls and dies in battle, and they select chosen warriors from the slain to go to Valhalla," she explained. "As for me, you could say that I'm just your average girl that has unique powers who works for the Goddess Etro."

The elevator _dinged_ as they arrived, the doors sliding open before they stepped into the great hall, looking rather empty save for the few suited guards and Noctis' father King Caelum conversing with his secretary. Immediately both looked as the prince and his new companion approached.

Noctis gave a swift bow before gesturing towards the woman next to him. "Father, may I present to you Guardian-"

"Lunara," King Caelum greeted warmly, embracing her lightly before they exchanged kisses on the cheeks. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

He was taken completely aback at their familiarity, too aghast to speak.

"As it is of equal pleasure to see you again too," she returned lightly. "How have you been, my old friend?"

The king solemnly dipped his head. "Well enough," he answered, "though the current circumstances could be better."

"Father, may I ask just how you know Luna?" Noctis interrupted, thoroughly confused. "Have you two met before?"

"Her elder sister Leilani became my own guardian deity when I was younger," King Caelum explained. "And Lunara has served as a good council when I've needed her assistance."

Luna smiled at him. "Your father has always been a very gracious host," she added. "I asked him before to keep my identity and presence a secret in order to protect myself. Being a guardian is not without its dangers." Her attention returned to the king. "I trust that you've been briefed upon my more-permanent stay?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Your sister delivered a letter to me earlier. I'm having a separate room set up for you in Noctis' suite as we speak."

"W-Wait, what?!" Noctis' sudden outburst startled Luna. Apparently he wasn't as shy and secluded as she had previously thought. "Father, I can't have a, a _woman_ staying in my suite!"

The king seemed unsurprised by his protest. "Of course you can, son," he answered. "You _did_ hear that I said a _separate_ room is being set up for her, right? Guardian deities need to keep close to their subjects, as that is the only way they feel they can properly do their jobs."

Luna's smile widened. "He's right, you know," she agreed meekly, smoothing out her dress. "Don't think too much about it. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'll be going on ahead to the suite so I can get myself settled in."

Heading back towards the elevator, once again she tripped on the long train of her dress, falling forwards before using her momentum to launch herself back up onto her feet as if she were performing a front-flip.

"Man I hate this dress," she grumbled as she smoothed down the crinkles in her dress, "why'd Celia convince me to wear this in the first place?"

King Caelum couldn't help but laugh at the guardian's apparent spunkiness before returning his attention to his son. "I think you'll find her company quite entertaining," he told him. "As much of a klutz she may seem to be, she's very intelligent and extremely reliable, especially if you're in any sort of trouble."

"Father, I'm confused," Noctis admitted. "What is going on here? First a blonde woman talks to me about the powers of the dead, then a _painting_ who claims to be the Goddess Etro talks to me, and now this woman, Lunara, shows up claiming to be my guardian deity?"

His tensed at the notion of a blonde woman. "_What_ blonde woman, son?" he demanded seriously.

"She was at the party," Noctis answered. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, white dress. She said her name was 'Stella'."

"Hmmm…" King Caelum mused. _Could it be…?_ He shook his head, knowing that it was highly unlikely, but there was no reason to start a panic over it. "For now, Noctis, just make sure you stick close to Lunara for the time being."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Lunara had settled down in her new place, she sat down in a comfortable chair next to the window and decided to pick up one of the many novels on the bookshelf.

"Hmmm…" she murmured, looking at its cover. "'_The Crystal Keep'_. Think I've read something from this author before, but I don't quite remember. Huh…"

She read the summary on the inside front cover before deciding it was worth taking a look at. Then she suddenly remembered something, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think I forgot to tell Noctis about the cat…" she murmured. Pausing a moment to think about whether she should go tell the prince or at _least_ leave him a note, she shrugged, deciding that maybe it'll be better that he found out for himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Noctis sighed heavily. Really, why did the Goddess Etro believe that _he_, a Crystal-user, would need protection? The idea seemed absolutely ludicrous. Nevertheless, if even his own father was worried about the presence of the blonde-haired woman Stella, then it was a worry that was probably merited. Returning to his suite, he found a black cat sitting on his doorstep, golden eyes glancing warily at him.

"What's a cat doing here?" Noctis grumbled. "This building doesn't allow pets."

The feline looked up at him, baring sharp white fangs as a crystalline white aura flared around it. The cat's back arched before hissing at him.

"Easy, little kitty," he eased, taking a wary step back from the odd cat. "I'm not going to hurt you."

For a moment the prince suddenly saw an image of a large black panther before the cat calmed down, settling back down.

"_Well, young prince,"_ the feline spoke in a shockingly human voice. _"Forgive me for startling you like that. I am Lunara's companion and friend, and you may address me as Lux."_

"Y-You can talk…" he breathed in shock. "You're a _cat_, and yet… you _talk_."

"_Of course,"_ the tom answered, swishing his tail back and forth. _"I work alongside Lunara in her quest to become a fully-fledged guardian."_

Noctis blinked, still stunned. "Does Luna know you're here?"

"_Yes,"_ Lux agreed. _"And based on the fact that you seem to be completely clueless about my presence here, I take it Lunara forgot to tell you. My, oh my, that girl can be so forgetful sometimes."_

The prince was a little bit concerned now. _Klutzy _and_ forgetful?_ He thought dreadfully, _Is this girl _really _my guardian deity?_ _This is rather concerning…_

"_So, with that said," _the cat meowed, _"go on inside."_

He nodded before stepping past the cat and inside the suite. Heading to the guest room where Lunara would be staying for the duration of her protection duty, he knocked on the door.

"Luna, it's me," he called.

"Come in, please," she replied through the door, and he opened it, entering the room to find the young woman sitting in a chair by the window, '_The Crystal Keep_' in hand.

"I met your cat," he told her flatly.

She chuckled, "Yeah… I meant to tell you about him, but I forgot. Sorry. Either way, please, take a seat. I suspect you'll have some more questions for me?"

He said nothing, sitting down in the chair across from her as she put the closed the book, putting it down on the table. For a few moments, silence drifted between them as various thoughts and questions raced through Noctis' mind, and he needed a few moments to really sort them out.

"So, Luna," he began, breaking the silence between them, "not to be rude or anything, but why do I need a protector? Like you, I have the powers of the crystal to draw upon. No offence, but another person would seem more like a liability."

She sighed, "To be honest, I've no clue. Etro did not inform me the reason why I was to take on this mission of protecting you. I was merely told that if I completed this mission successfully, I would become a full-fledged paladin guardian like my sisters. To that extent, I'm sure that there's a good reason why the goddess has decided this."

"I understand," he replied, feeling awkward.

Luna tilted her head to the side, sensing a void of emotion coming from him. "Please don't feel like you need to keep a distance away," she told him, her green eyes shining sadly. "I won't hurt you or anything. And though I may be guardian deity, I'm still remotely human, Prince Noct-"

"'Noctis'," he corrected. "Just… call me 'Noctis'."

She smiled at him. "Noctis, then," she continued, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" he asked curiously.

Luna laughed, the light sound chiming like bells. "I should be around the same as you, I think," she answered heartily. "Remember, since I'm still only a human guardian, I live among humans until I can become a paladin guardian like my sisters."

"Is this your only appearance?" he asked, suddenly realizing how that must've sounded, "N-Not to say you aren't attractive or anything! Just… do you have any special forms?"

Luna nodded, brushing back her silver locks. "My favourite form is definitely my Valkyrie form," she sighed in satisfaction. "I feel most comfortable with my abilities in that form. Nevertheless, yes, I still have a few more forms than that. But otherwise my appearance will always look like this. This was the way I was born, after all."

Noctis couldn't help but blush at the awkwardness of his question, standing up abruptly. "I-I'm going to go to bed!" he stammered. "Good night!"

She nodded, chuckling. "Good night… _Noctis…_"

They both went to bed, the exact same thought on their minds. _Just what is the Goddess Etro thinking?_

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome, now since most of the introductionsnecessary beginner's knowledge has been presented, the next chapter will be filled with action!**

**Look forward to it! ;) Dunno when it'll be up though, uni's starting soon again… TT_TT I'll try my best.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. The Invasion

**ARRRGGGHHHH! RAGE AT SQUARE ENIX FOR MAKING VERSUS XIII INTO XV! My plot… TT_TT what I thought coincides with the initial plot might change now. GRAHHH! *sad face***

**Ah well, I'm flexible. I'll do my best to predict Square Enix' amazing writing powers and do my best to keep things are aligned as possible. XD Tee hee. **

**AH WELL, MOVING FORWARD! **

**Hope you guys like how things go. It'll be a little more interesting this chapter, so enjoy! XD**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV © Tetsuya Nobura**

**Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: The Invasion<span>

"-tis, Noctis, _Noctis!_"

The young prince roused from sleep to find himself being shaken by Lunara who was dressed in a navy-blue night shift.

"Luna?" he grumbled.

"Prince Noctis, forgive me," she began, heading to peer through the blinds out into the night, "but I'm sensing that something is amiss."

Lux's eyes narrowed. _"Lunara, brace yourself!"_

All of a sudden they hear a plethora of explosions simultaneously going off all around the city before the entire Caelum building rumbled under them. This snapped Noctis awake immediately.

"What's going on?!" he demanded.

Her eyes gaze narrowed as she eyed the machines and soldiers storming through the city streets. "Niflheim soldiers are storming the building," she answered. "What in Etro's name are they doing here?"

Noctis' azure eyes widened in realization. "They must be after the Crystal," he breathed. "And this invasion is to stall us."

"We've got to go, Noctis," Luna hissed, "we've got to get to the Crystal right now!"

"Wait, but what about my father?" Noctis asked. "Lux, can you go make sure he's alright?"

Luna nodded at her companion. "Lux, you're the quickest of us all. Your mission right now is to ensure King Caelum's security," she instructed. "Noctis and I will follow after and meet you there at the Citadel."

"_I understand,"_ the cat said, a soft purple glow enveloping the feline before it shifted up into a larger panther, _"Be careful, both of you."_

Luna kneeled down to press her forehead against the panther's. "You be careful too, Lux," she told him. "Now go."

As the panther ran off, Luna closed her eyes before a shimmering light engulfed her body, her night dress transforming into the most exquisite silver Valkyrie armour, her long silver hair tied into one neat braid down her back.

_Amazing, _Noctis thought in surprise.

"I'll give you a moment to get ready," Luna said, "in the meanwhile I'll ensure the rest of this floor is safe. Please be quick."

Without awaiting a response, she disappeared out the door. Quickly Noctis changed from his sleeping clothes and into something more appropriate, quickly following out to where Luna had vanished, finding her surrounded by the fallen bodies of Niflheim soldiers. Blood stained the silver armour she bore, and the light of the corridor caused her crimson-stained blade to radiate an almost bloody glow.

"Noctis, we must go at once," she informed him. "I fear we must hurry, things are starting to look-"

But he didn't seem to be listening, his gaze falling upon the fallen bodies of his _own_ guards who had been slain prior to Luna's arrival. Immediately rage overcame him, and he _teleported_ past her, much to her dismay.

"Dammit, Noctis!" she hissed, about to go after him, however, she was stopped when more guards appeared in her way. "_Move_!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Noctis evaded and fought his way to the main floor where he exited the Caelum building, finding the bodies of the building guards scattered along the staircase, their warm crimson blood staining the cold stone. Below the steps, rows of armoured gunmen raised their weapons at Noctis as he exited the building, and he knew immediately that they had been the ones responsible for this bloodshed.

_This will not go unpunished,_ he thought, beginning to descend down the steps of the building.

At once they opened fire, but through the power of the Crystal, a protective barrier shielded Noctis, an outlining of weapons in incandescent light shimmering as it whisked by. Descending down the first set of steps, Noctis reached into the outline of spinning weapons before drawing out his signature motor-powered blade, and as he raised it to prepare for battle, a wave of change washed within him, and all emotion became devoid, all but rage, anger, and bloodlust.

Without warning, Noctis vanished, teleporting through the Crystal's power into the midst of the Niflheim soldiers and cutting the surrounding ones down. The soldiers couldn't help but step back in shock of what had happened, but the ones nearest to those who had fallen had little time to recover before they too, were sliced down by the enraged prince's power.

Quickly the surviving soldiers tried to open fire, but once again, a shimmering and spiraling barrier encircled Noctis, protecting him from their bullets before he vanished once more, appearing behind a soldier before stabbing his sword through the gap of his arm and his torso, causing him to open fire upon his own allies before Noctis quickly killed him as well.

"_Faster, faster! Hurry!"_

Noctis looked up along the side of the building, and he saw soldiers scaling the walls. His eyes narrowed before he disappeared, reappearing at the end of top of every staircase before he vanished once more, appearing as he fell down the side of the building, his sword swiftly hacking through every soldier he was met with as he fell.

Soldier after soldier, body after body, the prince's fighting style began changing. Noctis' attacks began to become even more powerful than they already were… but with that, his attacks became more and more _cruel_.

"_Noctis!"_

Suddenly from out of nowhere Lunara In Caelo Illunis dropped down onto the ground nearby, brushing away a handful of enemies with her entrance. Her Valkyrie armour had been stained with even more blood, but her green eyes still blazed brightly with fighting spirit. The Niflheim soldiers faltered for a moment at the powerful presence and aura that radiated from the newcomer, but they quickly identified her as an enemy, turning their attacks onto her as well.

Within the next several minutes Noctis and Luna easily defeated the rest of the Niflheim soldiers until none remained standing. Finally, Luna heaved a sigh, relaxing as her sword dissipated away into the air as she removed the Valkyrie helmet adorning her head, brushing back her braided silver hair. At once, her Valkyrie armour seemed to erode away, leaving her in a simple dark green tunic and long skirt.

"Well, it seems that that's over now. Perhaps I should switch to one of my other armours instead, but there's a matter more important I must see to first." she said, "Are you unharmed, Prince Noct-"

Instinctively Luna leapt back just as Noctis' sword cut towards her, barely cutting into her shoulder. Immediately a silver sword phased into her hand as the prince leapt at her, radiating animosity.

"Prince Noctis?!" she gasped, raising her sword just in time as a loud metal _clang_ echoed through the blood-scented night air as his sword locked hers.

Her eyes widened in horror as she suddenly realized that Noctis' normally-blue eyes had turned a bloody red, and he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Noctis! It's me!" she shouted at him, but he didn't respond, pushing her back.

_I can't hurt him!_ She thought in frustration, _Even if he _is_ trying to kill me! I can't do anything but defend against his attacks!_

"Noctis, wake up!" she hissed, parrying against his blows. "It's me; it's Luna!"

But he persisted, using the full power of the Crystal to bring about his wrath against her. He continued to chase after her, his sword clanging against hers many times.

_How can I stop him?!_ Luna mused, looking up in frustration. _Ah! That's it!_

Leaping back at his latest slashes, white light began to envelop Lunara's body as she levitated into the air. Behind her the moon seemed to glow even more brightly than ever as its glowing light shone down upon the guardian's form, granting her even more power.

_Please, Etro, let this work,_ she prayed in her mind as she raised her hands high above her head.

There was a light shimmer before a flooding of sparkles seemed to shower Luna's form, transforming her clothes into a beautiful strapless, ankle-length white dress, two silver bangles dangling against each wrist, a transparent white scarf draped across her shoulders. Short white pumps cradled her slender feet, and tiny transparent crystals dangled from her earlobes. To top it off, a golden heart locket rested against her breastbone hanging off a golden chain around her neck. Blood continued to flow from the wound Noctis caused her, soaking into the white dress, but Luna took no notice as she let the celestial power flow through her entire form.

"_Return to the way you once were,"_ Luna called, _"Prince Noctis!"_

Thrusting her hands towards him, ribbons of pure white seemed to shoot out from behind her, quickly binding the prince, who found it impossible to cut through. Eventually Noctis disappeared under all that white light, and at once the light grew brighter and brighter until finally, it winked out, and Noctis blinked, as if seeing for the very first time. Then noticing the light, he looked up and was in both awe and shock at Lunara's appearance.

"Luna?" he murmured.

She heaved out a heavy sigh in relief as she saw that his eyes had returned to their normal azure blue, floating down to touch back onto the ground where she walked over to him, offering him a kind smile.

"Are you okay now, Prince Noctis?" she asked gently.

"L-Luna, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I-I don't know what came over me. I just… I just suddenly felt more and more _bloodthirsty _as I kept on fighting."

Luna shook her head. _Perhaps _this_ is the reason why Etro has sent me here to assist him,_ she mused, _to protect the prince from a darker persona._

Very gently he traced the wound on her shoulder. "_I_ did this to you," he murmured guiltily. "I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head again. "It'll heal," she assured him, twisting away as her celestial outfit melted away back into the now-bloodless outfit of the Valkyrie. "Let's not discuss what just happened, okay? What's more important right now is the security of the Crystal. We must make haste to the Citadel. Your father is waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! Any ideassuggestions for improvement, please lemme know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
